1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Skateboard Art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarding began in the 1950's when American surfers practised on land with boards supported by trucks taken from roller skates. There have been modifications since but those arrangements remain the basic convention of skateboarding with trucks retaining design features previously developed to solve problems peculiar to propulsion from wheels attached to each foot.
A skateboard is, in effect, an enlarged roller skate and, as a skate, made rideable by rubber or plastic bushes arranged within truck assemblies to absorb destabilising moments arising from their pivoting geometry. These bushes are essential in skates for holding their trucks firmly about a central position thereby giving a considerable resistance to lateral tilting of the foot platform. Consequently, as a skateboard is controlled by the lateral tilting of its foot platform, responsiveness and manoeuvrability are compromised; stiffness in the trucks pivoting capabilities limiting a rider's freedom to manoeuvre.
Despite the evident drawbacks and attempts to minimise these effects, skate truck configurations continue to dominate in skateboard design, leaving the conflict between a need for stability and a freedom to manoeuvre unresolved.
This invention deals directly with that problem.